Emrys - Part One
by manicobsessive1988
Summary: The first part of my new Merlin fanfiction series. Ever since the Cailleach warned her of Emrys, Morgana has been obsessed with discovering his identity and the key to destroying him, but when she kidnaps a young Druid woman, could she have sealed her own fate? (On Hiatus)


**Thanks for reading my new fanfiction series! This is my own take on how series four could have gone. I may go into series five if enough people would like a sequel, and I have some ideas. This is set after the two part opening of series four. You can follow me on Twitter at: /Manic_Obsessive or follow this story to keep up to date. :-)**

**Update (10/8/13): I just wanted to let anybody who's following this story know that I haven't forgotten about it, I am just having a serious creative block on my stories and videos right now, and I'm struggling a little. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things soon!**

On horseback, a hooded figure made their way alone through a vast stretch of woodland. Having journeyed since dawn, the colours of sunset were now painted against the sky, but her destination was almost upon her.

Anticipation was swelling like a bubble inside her chest. Very soon, she would have the answers she so desperately desired.

The horse came to a halt as its rider seemed to come to a sudden realisation which she had stopped to contemplate. Closing her eyes, a look of concentration passed over her features, before she opened them again and slightly changed direction.

After a few more minutes, a campsite came into view through the trees. The Druid camp. She'd made it.

Once she reached the very edge of the clearing, she dismounted and lowered her hood.

Some of the Druid's had noticed her arrival, and watched warily as she entered the clearing. A young man and woman were among them, standing so close their arms were virtually touching, as though to offer each other protection.

'Morgana Pendragon,' one of the group greeted her, 'what business do you have here?' The tone of his voice suggested that this question was only a formality, as though he knew her thoughts just by looking at her.

'I seek knowledge that only the Druid's can give me.' Morgana explained. 'Your people have shown me great kindness in the past, and I hope I can rely on you again.'

The Druid's surveyed her calmly, yet suspicion and unease was present in every pair of eyes. It was true, Morgana had once been an innocent, confused young woman, struggling with her new found gifts and what they meant, and they had taken pity on her, tried to put her on the right path. However, she had chosen to abuse her power, corrupted the very essence of what magic was for. She was dangerous.

Morgana waited for a response, and when none came she elaborated. 'I need you to tell me everything you know about the sorcerer Emrys.'

Despite her air of calm, her heart beat steadily against her ribs. She feared what she could be about to learn. What fate awaited her and this man whose destiny was supposedly tied to her own? That was what the Cailleach had said. '_The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom_'. These words had deeply unnerved her, and were impossible to ignore when her dreams seemed to be telling her the same thing. Now she would know what…

'Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey.'

A jolt of shock caused her to release the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. Her expression hardened as she tilted her head slightly to look regard the speaker, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

'What are you talking about?' She demanded. 'You're telling me you don't know of whom I speak?'

'You misunderstand.' The Druid answered. 'We know why you have come to us. Taking this course of action would be a fatal mistake, and we will not support you in it.'

Bitter disappointment quickly turned to such a blaze of anger inside her that her body actually grew hot. Now her own kind were actually turning their backs on her?! The Druid's knew what it was to be persecuted simply for the magic they were born with. Uther had hunted them down like animals. She had thought they were her allies, that they understood her. Clearly she had been wrong.

Somehow she managed to keep control, taking a deep breath to calm herself. 'I'll give you another chance.' She said quietly. 'As I said, I don't forget your kindness, and I assure you, you will be rewarded. What do you know, about Emrys?'

The young couple exchanged a nervous glance and moved, if it was possible, even closer together, but stood their ground.

'We will tell you nothing, Morgana.' The leader repeated. 'There is nothing for you here. Please leave us.'

There was a stony, dangerous silence, as Morgana and the group stared each other down, her eyes full of hatred, her jaw set. Eventually, she slowly turned and made her way back towards her horse, all eyes still upon her as she climbed astride it.

For a few, tense moments, she sat with her back to the group, unmoving. Then, with a pull on the reigns the steed began to move…but it didn't ride back in the direction it had come. It careened back towards the clearing, the sound of its hoof beats amplified by the echo of the trees. She was attacking.

'Run!' The Druid leader yelled. They scattered, shrieking as she advanced. However, their efforts of escape were rendered useless. Morgana's eyes burned gold as she used her magic to blast most of the group off their feet, knocking some of them unconscious.

As one of them scrambled to their feet, Morgana gained on her, grasping her arm in a vice-like grip before she could get away and pulling to a stop. Her eyes glowed once more, and the girls legs gave way beneath her as she succumbed to whatever enchantment Morgana had used.

Though some of the group had already escaped, the ones left behind were coming to the woman's aid, but once again, Morgana threw them away from her as though they were rag-dolls, leaving everybody there out cold.

After a glance around to confirm that she was as good as alone, Morgana hopped down, and with a display of abnormal strength pulled the unconscious woman she had held onto the horse, clambering up after her.

One of the Druid's on the ground stirred. Groggily, he lifted his head to take in his surroundings. There was Morgana, sat on the horse, and an unconscious figure lay across her lap. Confused, he tried to focus. Who was her captive? Wasn't that…?

'Helena!' His terror had jarred him fully awake.

Desperately he tried to get to his feet, but before he even had a chance to act, Morgana had turned and ridden off into the night, taking the woman he loved with her.


End file.
